·:MEMORIA:·
by GothicBeastGirl
Summary: Chico Bestia se despierta junto a alguien a quien no llega a ver y no recuerda quien es. No recuerda nada de ese momento y misteriosos acontecen en Jump City. Estos están relacionados con él y con sus recuerdos de aquella noche. CBx ¿...?
1. ·:Memoria:·

...**..·:MEMORIA:·.....**

**CBX ¿...?**

Eran las seis o las siete de la mañana en Jump City. Era extraño que se hubiese despertado una hora Esa, pero notaba algo raro y su sueño era intranquilo. Sin abrir los ojos supo que había Alguien a su lado. Sus brazos rodeaban con fuerza una cintura delgada y de piel suave. No hay nada Llevaba puesto y eso le extraño más aún, pero no Quería abrir los ojos. Aquella persona se movio un poco. Noto que la mantenía pegada A su cuerpo y Quiso adivinar quien Estaba en su cama. La persona desconocida se Movio Y otra vez habló por fin.

-Buenos días-Dijo una voz amable. Lo de anoche estuvo muy bien.

Por intuición supo que había sonreído. Reconocía la acostumbraba Porque Voz a oírla con frecuencia, pero no encontraba el rostro de la persona CORRESPONDIENTE. La voz era suave y amable y le Trataba con cariño. Intento recordar Qué hizo el Día anterior oa quien había visto por última vez. Nada. No recordaba nada. Sería por el cansancio. Se durmio de nuevo, sin soltar un aquel cuerpo que, Aún sin saber de quién era, le resultaba tan agradable. Sobre las diez y los medios de comunicación o las una vez se despertó otra vez. Ya no notaba cansancio y Pudo abrir los ojos. Nadie. Ya no había nadie. Intento seguir recordando e intentaba ubicar la voz en el lugar correcto. Nadie de la Torre T concordaba con la voz, puesto que ahora la recordaba distorsionada. Ni siquiera distinguía si era masculina o femenina. Continuo haciendo memoria Mientras se levantaba y encontraba sus pantalones colgados del cabezal de su cama. Y entonces ... ¡Cyborg!

Recordaba haber visto un cyborg. Había estado jugando a videojuegos con él hasta muy tarde. ¿Aquello significaba ... CON QUE SE HABIA acostado cyborg?! ¡¡¡NO! ¡Ni loco! Pero ya no se fiaba ni de sí mismo. ¿Se había vuelto Amnésico? ¿Se había Dado un golpe en la cabeza? Llegó a pensar que alguien le había robado su memoria ...

* Salón de la Torre T *

- ... Tenías que haber acostado antes ...

- ¡Lo siento!

- ... Hubieses puesto no ...

-Ya te he dicho ...

Robin y discutían Cyborg, otra vez. Robin regañaba un Cyborg Porque este no había conectado la alarma de seguridad de la Torre, por haberse quedado jugando a videojuegos hasta tarde y haberse acostado preocuparse pecado. Excusas Ponia Cyborg, pero Robin no lo escuchaba.

- ... Se me pasó y ...

- Llevar más ... ¡Cuidado!

Starfire intentaba calmar el ambiente, Aunque sin éxito. Raven leia un libro en una butaca alejada de los chicos y cerca de la ventana. Y Chico Bestia ... Chico Bestia Estaba perdido en su mente, pensando, (aunque parezca increíble), y dándole vueltas a lo mismo. No conseguía recordar. Si hubiera abierto los ojos Desde el principio no Tendría que estrujarse el cerebro.

(N / A: Para Algunos de los que piensan que no tiene cerebro CB les contaré ahora que si que tiene, para desengañarlos únicamente. ¬ ¬ *)

Nadie actuaba de un modo diferente ni extraño hacia él. Como si entre él y la otra persona nunca hubiese pasado nada.

-Amigos, por favor ...

- ¡Eres un irresponsable ...!

- ¡Pelo pincho ... ...!

Chico Bestia desvio su mirada perdida hacia otro lado y encontró un cuervo. La Tenía mas cerca que de costumbre, Aunque A UNA DISTANCIA prudente. Ella Solía Permanecer lejos de El Para Evitar sus bromas pesadas. Pensó Qué podría ser ella la que Estaba en su cama. ¡¡¡No! Si fuese ella se Notaría mucho el cambio de comportamiento y las reacciones que Tuviera hacia él. No se llevaban demasiado bien y ella no hubiera estado dispuesta a Hacer algo como aquello. Tenía que ser alguien que le Tuviera más cariño, alguien como ... ¡¿Starfire?! ¡Qué va! Todos Sabían que la estrella le gustaba Robin. Y si un Robin También le gustaba Star Quedaba solo Cyborg. Aquello lo deprimió más que nada, pero una idea que Apareció de pronto en su cabeza le animo. La cintura delgada que recordaba la época y la época Cyborg bastante más ancha que lo que abarcaban sus brazos. Y el tacto era el de una piel muy suave y en la de Cintra y alrededores Cyborg piel no tenia. Se peso Encima de las Naciones Unidas de Quito, pero la curiosidad Seguia allí, en su cabeza ...

Entonces ... sono la alarma y todo se tino de un color rojo parpadeante.

Cyborg se acercó al ordenador y se informó de lo que había sucedido y donde. Algo había provocado una misteriosa explosión en el centro, frente a la pizzería.

(Bueno, de momento lo dejoa ahí nn Me gustaria decir que es mi primer fic y que me costó mucho hacerlo. ¿Que como lo tardado tanto en hacer "esto"? XD Porque gasté todo mi imaginación Cuando era más pequeña y ya no me queda. Sé que es corto, pero no sabia como estenderlo más y dejarlo en, más o menos, una parte intrigante, jajaja. Este fic se me Ocurrió recién levantada, por eso es taaaaaan malo XD. Quiero que sepais una cosa más: Tengo Escritos (en un folio) Los capítulos dos y tres. Me gustaría colgarlos ahora, pero hay que escribirlos y no tengo muchas ganas xD. Además, mucha gente deja de escribir Durante mucho tiempo y me impaciento y eso me da mucha rabia!. * Pero para no ser cruel (esto lo digo para los dos locos / as a los que les haya gustado esto xD) pondré el dos al día siguiente y el tres al día siguiente del siguiente. Gracias por hacer de El Esfuerzo y haber leído por lo hasta aquí menos. (Con qué lo malo es que ya es decir! xD) A partir del capitulo tres, como no tengo el cuatro, acepto ideas Cualquier persona que tenga. ^ ^)


	2. ·:Ataques:·

**.....·:ATAQUES:·.....**

**CBx¿…?**

Los cinco titans llegaron al centro de la ciudad, frente a la pizzería. Algo había provocado algún tipo de explosión y un enorme agujero había aparecido en el suelo. Se acercaron con precaución para observarlo. Solo vieron profundidad oscura. Cuando el humo se disipó lograron ver una sombra que lanzaba a una niña al agua de las alcantarillas con una piedra, casi más grande que ella, adherida al cuerpo fuertemente atada con una cuerda. La figura oscura echó a correr y desapareció de las vista de los titans. Los cinco bajaron allí tan rápido como pudieron.

-Sigámosle-Dijo Bestia, intenta sacar a la niña. Debe de estar ya a mucha profundidad.

Los cuatro titans corrieron en la misma dirección que aquel ser y Chico Bestia se tiró al agua.

Transformado en un pez pequeño, avanzó todo lo rápido que pudo hacia la niña. Luego se convirtió en tiburón y, con mucho cuidado, cortó las cuerdas con sus dientes. Aun siendo un pez le costaba mucho respirar en el agua. Estaba sucia y turbia, y tampoco conseguía ver bien. Se transformó en un calamar para poder agarrar a la niña y comenzó a nadar hacia arriba.

Mientras, Robin y Cyborg corrían detrás de aquella figura, que iba bastante más rápido. Starfire y Raven ganaron terreno volando por encima de los dos chicos y adelantaron a aquella "cosa".

(N/A: Pongo "cosa" porque ya no sé que más llamarle y no quiero repetir demasiado las palabras: "ser" y "figura".)

Los cuatro titans tenían acorralado a aquel personaje desconocido. Starfire disparó uno de sus rayos. No le dio, pero le iluminó unos momentos. Tenía cuerpo de hombre, pero era rojo sangre. Vestía únicamente unos pantalones negros. Su cara era también roja, aunque bastante atractiva. Sobre todo si no tuviese un par de cuernos, pequeños y negros, saliendo de su frente. Por lo demás era bastante guapo. Tenía unos ojos color rubí, destellantes, aunque con una expresión maligna. También tenía una sonrisa perfecta, blanca y extrañamente traviesa, como la de un niño planeando una broma pesada.

(N/A: ¿Es decir (esta conclusión acabo de sacarla xD) que se parecía a la de Chico Bestia?)

-La puerta se abrirá-Dijo únicamente, y desapareció.

Se quedaron en silencio y Raven lanzó un suspiro.

-Nos han tendido una trampa. Solo quería llamar nuestra atención y alejarnos de algo.

-¿De qué?-Robin se golpeó la palma de la mano con un puño, frustrado.

-¿Chico Bestia?-Inquirió Cyborg.

Y corrieron de nuevo, en la dirección del lugar donde habían dejado a Chico Bestia.

Chico Bestia notaba que el agua, tan sucia y contaminada no podía ser buena, así que, puesto que ya llegaba a la superficie, decidió transformarse en él mismo, dejando así de respirar y evitando coger cualquier infección respirando aquel agua putrefacta. Siguió nadando con la niña agarrada a su cuello. Se preguntó si ella podría aguantar la respiración lo suficiente como para llegar viva a la superficie. Cuando ya veía más cerca el final se empezó a preguntar si él sería capaz de aguantar, porque notaba que se ahogaba. No era culpa suya. La niña le apretaba el cuello con más fuerza, para que soltara todo el aire y se ahogase. Se la quitó de encima como pudo y la miró. Sus ojos se había tornado rojos y su cabeza daba vueltas mientras se reía macabramente. Chico Bestia la miró espantado. La niña explotó de repente y Chico Bestia, a causa de la falta de oxigeno y la explosión, perdió, en parte, el conocimiento.

(N/A: Lo explicaré, por si acaso. 1º: La niña no explota por sobrecarga de comida o por estar rociada de gasolina y haberse acercado a una cerilla. La niña era un cebo-robot, sino no le daría vueltas la cabeza, puesto que no es la niña del exorcista. Y 2º: Al decir que CB "perdió, en parte, el conocimiento" me refiero a que no lo pierde del todo pero si está un poco mareado y desconcertado. OK? ^^)

Chico Bestia, con los ojos casi cerrados miró al fondo. Se dirigía hacia un agujero negro. Sabía que se lo tragaría y que desaparecería del mundo. No vería más películas de acción con Robin, ni probaría las comidas raras de Starfire (eso se podía agradecer) pero no le haría reír, ni le pondría otra vez la "carita". Tampoco jugaría más con Cyborg a videojuegos, ni le obligaría a comer tofu para desayunar. Y tampoco oiría los sarcasmos de Raven, en ese momento los echaba de menos. Tampoco podría intentar hacerla reír sin éxito. Fue entonces cuando notó unas manos en su pecho, que tiraban hacia arriba. Notó, de nuevo, aire en sus pulmones y cerró sus ojos por completo. Notó una mano suave acariciando su cara con delicadeza. Un segundo después dejó de sentir.


	3. ·:¿Quien provoca los ataques?:·

**.....·:¿Quien Provoca los Ataques?:·.....**

**CBx¿…?**

Cyborg estaba apoyado en la mesa de la enfermería, Robin junto a la camilla, Starfire estaba sentada a los pies de la cama y Raven en la puerta de la enfermería. Chico Bestia abrió los ojos muy despacio y observó a sus compañeros. Sonrieron y se acercaron a él.

-¿Viste algo extraño ahí abajo?- Empezó Robin.

-¿Te suena este tipo?-Inquirió Cyborg, mostrándole una foto.

-¿Quién me ha sacado del agua?-Preguntó Chico Bestia.

-Raven-Le contestó metió en el agua con un escudo para poder respirar y te sacó de allí.

Raven…¿Raven lo había sacado del agua? ¿Raven le había acariciado la mejilla con ternura? Eso no era normal…

Raven se acercó a la camilla.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Me duele un poco todo el cuerpo-dijo riendo-.Y tengo algún corte en la cara, porque me duele mucho.

Raven acarició la cara de Chico Bestia con suavidad y cerró todos sus cortes. Ahora lo entendía todo…o al menos algo de lo que no entendía.

-¿Mejor?

-Si.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio y luego Robin dijo:

-¿Recordáis lo que dijo el tipo ese?

-Algo de una puerta que se iba a abrir.

-¿Quién sería ese? Era muy extraño…-Comentó Star.

-¿De que habláis?-Preguntó el confuso Chico Bestia.

Cyborg le contó lo de aquel hombre rojo y le mostró la foto de nuevo. Chico Bestia miraba la foto con curiosidad. ¿Dónde lo había visto?

-Es un demonio-dijo Raven.

-¿Cómo?

-Es un demonio-apuntó de rojo, tiene cuernos y sonríe pícaramente.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Es de la película Daredevil!

Todos miraron a Chico Bestia. Este se sonrojó y dijo:

-¿No es de una película?

-No.-Volvieron a mirar a Raven-Se parecía a los secuaces de Trigon. Pero si él estuviese planeando algo lo habría notado. Además, habría preparado algo peor que una explosión y supongo que iría a por mi, y no a por Chico Bestia.

-¿Con algo peor te refieres… a un agujero negro?-Inquirió Chico Bestia, y todos lo miraron de nuevo.- Allí había uno.

* * *

En el último no comenté nada, se me pasó (Soy torpe hasta para eso...¬¬*) Este capitulo no tiene mucho, siento que sean tan cortos, pero no quiero que se hagan muy pesados de leer. En este capitulo solo hay suposiciones de que Trigon sea el atacante. Lo suyo esque quiera atacar a Raven, pero esta vez puede haber algo de CB que le interese. O pensaba que Raven salvaría a la niña, o no cayó en que CB se transformaba en animales!! Yo que sé!! No tengo la mente de Trigon! xD A lo mejor piensa que CB es el punto débil de Raven XD. O esta vez le quería hacer un favor y quetarselo de encima! xD Y si quería cargarselo para que Raven se case con quien a él le dé la gana?? Y quien dice que CB y Raven van a estar juntos?! Se supone que esto tendrá un desenlace inesperado!! Raven y CB no tienen nada...Por lo mneos en este fic xD O a lo mejor si! No lo sé ni yo! XD Ya veré lo que le hago al pobre CB...Igual hasta me meto yo en el fic y me caso con él!! xD.

Bueno, gracias por leerlo (casi que son más largos los comentarios que las historias xD) Espero que os esté gustando ^-^.


	4. ·:Sueños:·

…**..·:SUEÑOS:·…..**

**CBx¿…?**

Chico Bestia, a causa de las contusiones y del agua contaminada, había pasado tres días en cama.

El primer día, tras despertarse, había hablado con sus amigos del agujero negro y, después, Robin y Cyborg lo llevaron al baño para que se duchase, mientras Star y Raven cambiaban las sábanas.

(N/A: El pobre se había quedado con olor a alcantarilla XD)

El segundo día le habían llevado la comida a la cama y Cyborg le había pinchado otra dosis de lo que él decía que era un medicamento que eliminaba todas las toxinas de los pulmones, la sangre, etc… Él prefería llamarlo "lejía para la sangre". Raven había ido a visitarle, pero estaba dormido. Más tarde, Cyborg le había llevado la Play para que pudiesen jugar allí.

-¡Ah! Me encanta es...Au…Este juego.-Dijo Chico Bestia.

-Sabía que te gustaría.-Le aseguró Cyborg.

Raven entró en la habitación y le quitó los mandos a Chico Bestia. Los dos amigos la miraron extrañados.

-Se te oye quejarte desde el pasillo, Chico Bestia. Tienes un montón de heridas sin curar del todo y te pasa el día quejándote de que te duele todo el cuerpo.-Dijo ella, excusándose.

Cyborg recogió las cosas a velocidad supersónica y salió de la habitación como una exhalación.

(N/A: ¡Ahí! ¡Evadiendo problemas! xD)

-No pasa nado por un po…-Comenzó él.

-O estás bien o estás mal. Las dos cosas no pueden ser.-Lo cortó.

Chico Bestia se quedó callado y Raven se acercó a él. Se sentó a su lado, en la cama. Chico Bestia miraba cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Vine a verte esta tarde.-Comentó ella, mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿A mí?

-No, al oso de peluche que tienes ahí.

Chico Bestia se rió un poco. Luego la miró y preguntó:

-¿Para qué?

Ella sonrió tan poco que parecía que seguía seria.

-Para curarte, claro. ¿Para qué esperabas que viniese?

Parecía desilusionado. Podría visitarle para hacerle compañía o para demostrarle, aunque fuera un poco, que eran amigos. Ella le puso una mano en la muñeca y el dolor se le calmó. Luego se la puso en el hombro, y luego en la cara…Chico Bestia la miraba fascinado…

-También quería…-Empezó ella. Chico Bestia esperó en silencio. Raven le levantó la camiseta por atrás y le curó un corte que tenía en la espalda.-…Me preguntaba si podíamos…hablar.

Chico Bestia asintió con la cabeza. Seguía fascinado, pero…¡¿QUÉ LE PASABA POR LA CABEZA?! ¡¡ES RAVEN!! ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO, CHICO BESTIA?!

-¿Chico Bestia?

Chico Bestia reaccionó, por fin. Se quitó la camiseta del todo y articuló palabra.

-Sí. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Pues…-Comenzó.

-Tu turno ha terminado, Raven. Ya puedes ir a meditar.-Dijo Star al entrar en la habitación.

-Vale. Ya está, Chico Bestia.-Dijo, quitándole la mano del pecho.-Hablamos otro día.

Cerró la puerta y Starfire le dio a Chico Bestia un helado de chocolate y se quedó por si necesitaba algo.

Al tercer día Chico Bestia se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente. Hasta que un sueño turbó su mente.

_SUEÑO_

_-¡TOMA ESA BESTITA!- Gritó Cyborg en su oído._

_-¡DEJAME!- Se enfadó él._

_-No te pongas así porque te haya ganado tres veces. Ya ganarás alguna._

_-No quiero seguir jugando._

_-Vale-Cyborg miró el las dos de la mañana. Recogemos esto y nos vamos a dormir._

_Chico Bestia se levantó y comenzó a recoger todas las cosas y a enrollar cables._

_-Pásame los… ¿Cyborg?-Al dar la vuelta Cyborg se había ido._

_-¡Será…!-Terminó de recoger y se acercó a la nevera a comer algo. Notó que había llegado alguien._

_-¡Ah! Eres tú-Dijo._

_-Hola-contestó él._

_Se sentaron los dos en el sofá a comer._

_-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?-Preguntó la otra persona._

_-Acabo de terminar de jugar con Cyborg. ¿Y tú?_

_-Me he desvelado._

_Con las prisas por terminar y acostarse ya, Chico Bestia derramó el agua de su vaso sin querer. (Es algo torpe. ¡Qué mono! XD)._

_-¡Oh, vaya!-Sin pensar en la otra persona se quitó la camiseta y la sacudió. Se generó un silencio incomodo ente los dos. La otra persona y él se miraron un largo rato. Casi sin darse cuenta se habían acercado. Aunque Chico Bestia miró la cara de su acompañante no la veía bien. Segundos después se besaron como si el mundo fuese a terminar en esos momentos._

_FIN DEL SUEÑO._

-Lo de anoche estuvo bien.-Dijo alguien cerca de él.

Chico Bestia sonrió y abrió los ojos. Vio a Robin.

¡AAAAAH! ¡Jo…pé! ¡Robin!-Gritó Chico Bestia, tapándose hasta el cuello y apartándose.

-¿Qué?-Se extrañó Robin.

(N/A: Esta vez Robin no llorará por un rechazo de CB. **TÚ** ya me entiendes xD)

-¿Qué…qué es lo de anoche?-Preguntó, más que asustado.

-¡Ah, si! Jajajajaja…-Empezó s reírse.-Hablabas en sueños.

-¿Y que dije?-Preguntó más tranquilo

-Le dijiste a la almohada que la querías-Robin seguía riéndose.

Chico Bestia no dijo nada.

-¿Con quién soñabas?- Robin seguía riéndose de él.

No iba a decir que a la única persona a la que recordaba era a Cyborg, así que no contestó. Pero decidió que no volvería a dormirse delante de nadie.

* * *

Bueno, espero que este sea un poco más largo, porque me costó escribirlo xD. Sé que no soy muy original con eso de: "SUEÑO" y "FIN DEL SUEÑO" pero me gusta dejar las cosas claras xD. Como podeis ver hay una nota de la autora (yo xD) en la que he hecho un comentario y he subrayado la palabra: TÚ. Es porque es un comentario concreto hacia una persona que está leyendo este fic y que ella sabrá perfectamente el porqué de ese comentario xD. No sé si estoy autorizada a dar el nombre y por eso lo puse de esta manera. Gracias y espero no tardar demasiado en escribir para no impacientar a nadie. Si esque a alguien le interesa esto...xD.


	5. ·:Desaparecido:·

…**..·:DESAPARECIDO:·…..**

**CBx¿…?**

Chico Bestia buscaba a Raven para poder hablar, pero solo la veía con los demás cerca y ella se negaba a comentar nada en presencia de los demás. Chico Bestia se acostaba por las noches desanimado. Pero cuando le cogía el sueño se animaba. Cada vez que dormía tenía sueños de aquellos recuerdos que le fallaban, aunque sin ver la cara de quien se hallaba con él.

Se separaba de vez en cuando de su acompañante para coger aire y volvían a besarse, entrelazando sus lenguas. Casi inconscientemente y sin dejar de besarse habían llegado al dormitorio de Chico Bestia. En esos instantes, la persona que estaba con él, le quitaba el cinturón para seguir con los pantalones y…

Chico Bestia se despertó de nuevo. A este paso nunca sabría quien le había llevado a hacer semejante locura.

(N/A: No, ni nosotros tampoco xD)

Miró el reloj. Las nueve de la noche. Le apetecía salir a tomar el aire y subió a la azotea. Raven estaba allí, meditando. Se acercó y la saludó. Ella ni se inmutó.

-Raven, dijiste que teníamos que hablar de algo.

-Si.-Raven dejó de meditar y miró a Chico Bestia.-Creo que es el momento, ahora que no hay nadie.

Chico Bestia la miraba impaciente. Raven empezó:

-No sé porqué, pero algo raro está pasando entre tú y alguien-¿Cómo lo sabía?-¿Has notado algún tipo de dolor fuerte o mal presentimiento?-¿Ein?

-No. Bueno, un día, que tenía mucha hambre y…

-No me refiero a eso. Quiero decir algo como una presión en el pecho y cosas así.

-No. ¿Debería?-¿Se refería Raven a sí sentía algo por alguien?

-Pues es raro. Creo que mi padre está detrás de todo esto y yo no noto nada. Y esta vez parece que va a por ti.

¡¿YA ESTÁ?! ¡¿ERA ESO?! No sabía porqué, pero esperaba algo más. Algo…diferente.

-Eso era. Solamente que si notas algo extraño me avises.-Y siguió meditando.

Chico Bestia se levantó algo enfadado. No sabía porque, pero empezaba a sentir algo por ella. Si se enteraba de lo que había pasado aquella noche no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Aunque, visto lo visto, ya no las tenía. Volvió a su cama.

Una vez recuperado del todo (físicamente, puesto que la desilusión de la noche anterior aún le inundaba el corazón) invitó a los demás a pizza.

-Pero tiene que ser vegetariana.-Comentaba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Más atrás Cyborg hizo un comentario:

-Por esta vez pase, pero espero que te pase algo más y me compres una de carne.

Los demás rieron disimuladamente para que Chico Bestia no notara nada.

Un terremoto sacudió de pronto la ciudad. Todos pararon en seco. Cuatro titans oyeron un grito cercano y, al levantar la vista, el titan que iba unos pasos por delante y que iba solo, se hundía en la tierra. Corrieron hacia él y la tierra se lo tragó por completo. Los cuatro se quedaron allí. Contemplando el suelo, donde hacía un momento estaba su amigo. El asfalto estaba quieto, como si nada hubiese pasado. Chico Bestia había desaparecido.

-Dividíos y buscad. Tiene que estar en alguna parte.- Dijo Robin, y cada uno fue por su lado buscando sin sentido al chico verde, que ya no estaba en este mundo.

* * *

Sé que no está muy bien, pero ¿qué le voy a hacer? XD En este capítulo Chico Bestia descubre ciertos sentimientos hacia Raven que no esperaba sentir. Está muy chafado porque no es correspondido y si así lo fuera, después de lo ocurrido aquella vez de la que no se acuerda, la perdería seguro. El primer plan de Trigon de acabar con Chico Bestia fue un intento fallido, pero el segundo parece dar más resultado. Este capitulo fue el que más me costó de tooooodooooos!!!! XD No tenía una base hecha, como en los demás, y se me ocurrían millones de pavadas (podeis imaginaros como de grandes eran esas pavadas leyendo esto xD) Cada vez que ponía algo no me gustaba y lo quitaba. Quería terminarlo para poder publicarlo pronto y no haceros esperar. Espero poder mejorar el siguiente. Acepto ideas (que me vienen muy bien xD) y si, por lo que sea, alguien quiere Lemon (o como sea) puede pedirlo y lo someteré a votación. (Tengo entendido que se suele pedir mucho, pero no se me da nada bien xD). Gracias.


	6. ·:Depresión:·

…**..·:DEPRESIÓN:·…..**

**CBx¿…?**

Durante unas semanas los titans seguían buscando y, al cabo de un mes, dejaron de hacerlo y lo dieron por perdido.

Cada vez que sonaba la alarma Robin corría desesperado, pero siempre se llevaba un chasco. Si alguno de los titans hacía algo que le molestaba o alguien pulsaba el botón de alerta el primer nombre que salía de su boca era Chico Bestia.

Starfire no sonreía y cuando estaba triste abrazaba con fuerza a un peluche de gatito al que había puesto un lacito verde en el cuello. Y ya no podía mirar a Silkie sin echarse a llorar, porque se lo había dado Chico Bestia.

Cyborg ya no jugaba a videojuegos. No veía películas y hasta había dejado de comer, puesto que no podía abrir la nevera y ver el tofu, que no se comía nadie.

Raven se comía todo lo que Cyborg dejaba en el plato. Puesto que el plato de Cyborg era siempre el más lleno y que casi ya no comía, Raven comía más que nadie. Ya no se la veía por la torre ni un poco y no subía a la azotea a meditar. No hablaba ni salía de su habitación. Al cabo de un mes había engordado mucho y se le notaba bastante.

Pasó un mes…dos meses…tres…Chico Bestia no volvía y nadie sabía nada. Robin no rendía bien, Star solo lloraba en silencio, Cyborg se estaba quedando muy delgado y Raven engordaba más.

-¡Esto no puede ser!-Explotó Robin.-¡Vamos a seguir buscando!

-¿Más? Robin, está claro que después de tres meses no volverá…nunca.

-De todos modos, se de verdad lo damos por perdido, no deberíamos estar así. No nos podemos abandonarnos de esta manera. ¿Habéis visto a Raven?

-Sí. Creo que ha sido un golpe muy duro, incluso para ella.

Raven entró en la sala donde estaban los demás y, sin hacer caso de los comentarios, dijo, con una tierna sonrisa, triunfal y cansada, en la cara:

-Lo he encontrado.

* * *

Bueno, para empezar comentaré algo de otros capitulos. SIENTO, de verdad, las faltas de ortografía. Yo no suelo tener faltas y eso me molesta y lo siento mucho, porque hay palabras que ni se entienden xD. Y dicho estooo...xD Este capitulo...Más bien sin comentarios XD Lo he escrito a las ocho de la mañana! En la biblioteca del instituto! En la hora libre! A esa hora yo estoy mas que dormida! y no tengo ni pajolera idea de lo que hago! xD Lo siento de verdad. Siento que sean tan cortos y tan peñazos!! Pero me gusta publicar un capitulo por dia porque a mi no me gusta que me hagan esperar y supongo que a vostros tampoco xD. Escribidme reviews, que eso me anima! xD (Si tengo faltas, disculparme xD)


	7. ·:Rescate:·

Antes de empezar quería pedir desculpas. Iba a publicar un capitulo por día pero ayer no pude. Puesto que hoy, 18 del 12 es el cumpleaños de una de mis mejores amigas, mencionada en capitulos anteriores como: "**_TÚ_**" hoy haré el esfuerzo y publcaré dos capitulos, el de hoy y la compensación de la falta de ayer n.n. Y, por ser tu cumple, te los dedico, Espe ^^.

* * *

…**..·:RESCATE:·…..**

**CBx¿…?**

-¡¿Dónde?!

-¡¿Cómo?!

-¡¿De verdad?!

-Si-contestó Raven.-Está en Azarath, o encontré mirando mi mundo desde mi mente. Está en una de las celdas subterráneas de mi padre, en su castillo.

-¡Pues vamos a buscarle!

Raven y los demás fueron al cuarto de la chica y se sentaron en un cÍrculo. Había velas encendidas, incienso y objetos para la meditación. Se cogieron las manos y Raven empezó a pronunciar palabras en un idioma desconocido para los otros titans. Se vieron envueltos en una luz blanca y aparecieron en Azarath.

-¿Y cómo encontraremos a Chico Bestia aquí?-Preguntó Cyborg, mirando a todos lados y viéndose rodeado de edificaciones y sin distinguir nada.

-No será difícil.-Dijo Raven, estirando un brazo y señalando al frente.

Un enorme castillo de piedra gris oscura se alzaba por encima de todos los edificios, sobre un terreno más levantado que el resto del suelo. Corrieron hacia allí, entusiasmados de poder recuperar a su amigo. Al llegar al pie de la GRAN (hay que exagerar la grandeza del terreno xD) colina y ver los escalones de piedra, pequeños y muy juntos, Cyborg y Robin se vinieron abajo.

-No seáis tontos.-Empezó Raven-Vamos a llevaros.

Raven elevó a Cyborg con sus poderes y Star llevó a Robin hasta arriba. Una puerta más grande que mil Cyborgs, uno encima de otro, se alzaba frente a ellos. Era de madera y muy fuerte. Como si los estuvieran esperando la puerta descendió lentamente. Miraron a Raven, que estaba tan extrañada como ellos. O casi tanto como ellos. Aquello olía a chamusquina (Lo siento, Hotspot.) Entraron con autela y un largo pasillo, iluminado por antorchas, se extendió ante ellos. Raven caminaba delante, guiando a los demás por aquel castillo que tan bien conocía. Sentía escalofríos al recordar a su padre y la ira empezaba a brotar en ella. Una enorme puerta de madera, también, apareció al final. Sin decir palabra ni hacer gesto alguno la puerta empezó a abrirse sola. Tierra rodeada de lava y un gran trono de oro era lo que más habría destacado en la sala de no ser por el fuego que rodeaba al único ocupante de esta. Trigon, tan endemoniado como siempre, miraba con satisfacción a los titans, como si hubiese planeado atraerlos hasta él. Miró las caras de todos y luego se centró en Raven.

-Hija…Que desagradable sorpresa.

-Lo mismo digo.-Contestó, mostrando una expresión de profundo odio.

-Es extraño que vengas a visitarme-comentó.

-Sabes a lo que vengo.

-No, no tengo ni idea.

Lo sabía. Estaba claro que lo sabía, pero no lo iba a admitir. Era otro de sus muchos defectos. Nunca admitía nada y era bastante mentiroso. Sin avisar y muy disimuladamente, Trigon atacó a los titans, que escaparon por los pelos. Se movieron en varias direcciones, esquivando todos los disparos que lanzaba.

-Eso no ha sido nada.-Rió, y lanzó el peor de sus ataques. Por desgracia, le dio a Raven. Los titans la miraron, esperando que se levantara. Poco a poco la envolvió una niebla blanca y vieron su cuerpo perder el color. Unos segundos vieron a través de ella y después…nada. Ya no estaba allí.

Los titans, esperando en vano, recibieron un impacto de Trigon y acabaron atravesando el pasillo y descendiendo por los escalones hasta caer fuera del castillo.

-Por una parte, me alegro de salir de ese infierno, pero deberíamos entrar otra vez.

-Cyborg tiene razón. Tenemos que volver. No sabemos que le ha hecho a Raven, pero la recuperaremos. A ella y a Chico Bestia.

Starfire, haciendo un esfuerzo, los elevó a los dos y volvió a subir. Se quedaron en la puerta planeando algo para contraatacar.

Mientras, en una terraza de una torre desde la que se veía todo Azarath, Raven se levantaba del suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-La voz dulce de Arella sonó en su oído.

-Madre…

-Tenía que sacarte de allí.

-Pero, ¿mis amigos? Ellos…

-Ellos aguantaran. Preparé un hechizo para protegerlos, pero ese chico verde lleva aquí mucho tiempo. Está demacrado y lleno de heridas. Tú conoces esto mejor que nadie y eres la única que puede salvarle.

-¿Sabes dónde está Chico Bestia?

-Sí. Tu padre me mandaba a darle de comer. Quería mantenerlo vivo para atraeros hasta aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Vosotros le impedisteis destruir el mundo la última vez y piensa que si os elimina él podrá conseguir su propósito.

-¿Por qué secuestró a Chico Bestia? ¿Le era más fácil o algo?

-No. Él tiene siempre una vórtice temporal abierto para saber que haces y conocer el mejor momento de destruirte. Debe de pensar que entre tú y él existe algún tipo de conexión o que hay algo en él que le impide destruirte por completo.

-No lo entiendo…

-Ahora no importa. Debes dirigirte a las mazmorras y sacar de ahí a ese chico. Cuando lo hayas hecho ven aquí y yo traeré a tus amigos para que volváis a casa.

-Pero, ¿Cómo sabré donde está? Hay muchas celdas ahí abajo. Podría tardar años.

-He bajado allí muchas veces. Está en la celda más pequeña, la que está abajo del todo.-La miró un momento y cuando Raven fue a hablar la cortó.-Sé lo que me vas a decir. Yo tampoco sé cómo lleva tanto tiempo ahí si casi no hay oxigeno. Cada vez que intento sacarlo me empieza a faltar el aire y tengo que salir de allí corriendo.

-¿Cómo llegaré hasta abajo?-Preguntó, muy preocupada.-Son cómo setenta pisos sin oxígeno.

-A ese chico verde le he estado suministrando aire para mantenerlo con vida, de momento. Sabes que no se pueden usar poderes ahí abajo. Tu padre lo preparó bien. Pero he preparado una poción para que puedas aguantar más tiempo.-Le dio una botella de liquido blanco.-Es aire liquido. He tardado dos meses en prepararla.

Raven bebió la poción, pero guardó algo para Chico Bestia y Arella sonrió.

-Gracias, mamá.-Dijo, abrazándola fuertemente.

-De nada. Por cierto, has engordado mucho.

Raven fingió una sonrisa y se esfumó. A apareciendo frente a dos guardias, a las puertas de las mazmorras. Los dejó inconscientes sin problemas y traspuso las puertas. Una escalera de aspecto inestable y frágil se extendió bajo sus pies. La veía descender muy empinada y no llegaba a ver el final. Empezó a bajar, bastante asustada, esperando no encontrar ninguna trampa. Varios personajes extraños pasaron ante sus ojos. Con un aspecto frágil le pedían ayuda. Otros se asustaban y gritaban: ¡Es la hija del demonio! Raven se imaginó a Chico Bestia. Si aquellos extraños estaban así y podían respirar, como estaría Chico Bestia, al que habían llevado a la celda más temida por todos y donde le suministraban el oxígeno justo durante tres meses. Un escalofrío la recorrió al imaginárselo. Tan delgado y lleno de cortes y de heridas, posiblemente infectadas, y muerto de frío. Ahogándose cada tres o cuatro horas, sin hablar con nadie y sin ver la luz. Deseó matar a su padre y no tuvo la más mínima duda de que cuando saliera de allí, con Chico Bestia o sin él, su padre pagaría por eso...

* * *

Terminado! Por fin, el primero...xD Empezaré con el segundo xD He intentado que sea más largo, aunque sin muchos momento nadie me ha pedido Lemon (o como se escriba xD)así que por el momento, os informo, de que no habrá. Espe, sé que no te gusta ver sufrir a Chico Bestia, a mi tampoco, pero hay que subir la audiencia xD Bueno, MUCHAS FELICIDADES!! TQ!_-(iNFINITO) _XD


	8. ·:Mazmorras:·

Bueno, el segundo capitulo de compensación. ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si en este capitulo parece que está llegando al final! Bien, pues...¡DISFRUTARLO! ^-^

**P.D: **Pido, por favor, que escriban. No es obligatorio, pero me haría ilusión. xD

**P.D.2:** Creo que este es capitulo más largo que consigo escribir! xD

* * *

**.....·:MAZMORRAS:·…..**

**CBx¿…?**

La escalera oscilaba peligrosamente y Raven estaba preparada para echar a volar en cuanto esta se viniera abajo. Entonces pensó, ¿y por qué espero a que se hunda la escalera pudiendo volar? ¡Claro! Aquí no se pueden usar los poderes. Si la escalera se hundía ella se hundiría también, sin poder evitarlo, perdiéndose en las sombras…Quizá sea la mejor manera de encontrar a Chico Bestia de manera rápida y segura, pero si estampaba contra el suelo, por mucho que lo encontrase no podría sacarlo de allí, y no quería darle a su padre la satisfacción de matarse antes de tiempo. Cuando se dio cuenta había bajado más de la mitad y no había perdido el conocimiento y podía respirar. Aguantaba el aire perfectamente. Decidió seguir pensando para que no se le hiciera tan pesado "el viaje al centro de la Tierra" (Lo siento, Julio Berne). ¿Qué le diría a Chico Bestia? ¿Se acordaría de ella y de los demás? Si no se acordaba de ella a lo mejor la dejaba en paz por fin, pero ¿podría vivir sin que Chico Bestia la recordara? En esos momentos sospechaba que no, que después de todo le tenía aprecio. Miró el suelo. No había más escalones. Ya había llegado. Miró el frente y una jaula pequeña contenía un a una persona verde hecha un ovillo. Corrió hacía allí sin que le importara nada más.

(N/A: Raro en ella, pero le cogió cariño xD)

-¡CHICO BESTIA!

El cuerpo verde reaccionó instintivamente al oír esa voz. Se levantó rápido y puso las manos en los barrotes mirando a la chica que corría hacia él. Conforme se acercaba Raven lo veía peor. Estaba peor de lo que lo había imaginado.

-Chico Bestia. Estás…horrible.-Dijo ella.

-Raven, ¿cómo has llegado aquí?

-Te encontré en mi mente.-Dijo, pasando una mano por los barrotes y acariciándole la cara con suavidad.

Estaba mucho más delgado y tenía cortes, cardenales y sangre por todas partes. El verde de su piel estaba apagado y sus ojos brillaron menos que de costumbre. A Raven le impresionó que se hubiese levantado tan rápido antes.

-¿Me lo parece a mí o has engordado?-Comentó, mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Un poco-Dijo ella sin darle importancia.

-Espero que no te quedes sin respiración…porque…aquí ca…casi no hay…aire-empezaba a no poder respirar. Raven buscó la botellita, pero no la llevaba consigo.

-Yo…Llevaba una botella de aire liquido.-Dijo, desesperada. Voy a buscarla por las escaleras.

-No me moveré de aquí.-Bromeo Chico Bestia, sonriendo.

-Te daré algo para que aguantes un poco. Acércate.

-Que bien.-Chico Bestia se pegó a los barrotes todo lo que pudo.

Raven cogió aire y le dio un beso. Chico Bestia abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Raven le cedía aire con un beso. Sintió nervios, alegría, ganas de reír, de gritar, de estar fuera y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas…Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquel beso que le salvaría la vida durante unos momentos. Raven se separó de él, despacio y sonriendo. Luego salió corriendo y buscó la botella. Chico Bestia aguantaba el aire todo lo que podía, poruqe se le escapaba cuando no podía contener una sonrisa.

-¡Aquí está!-Raven llegó con la botella en la mano y se la dio a Chico Bestia. Este se la bebió y respiró bien de nuevo.

-Gracias.

-De nada. ¿Sabes si tú y yo tenemos alguna conexión de algún tipo? No seremos hermanos ni nada, ¿no?

-Espero que no.

-¿Tienes algo que ver con la profecía?

Que yo sepa no. Aún teniendo todo el tiempo que he tenido para pensar no recuerdo lo que hice la noche del veintitrés de hace tres meses. Lo curioso es que me acuerdo de la fecha…

Raven recordó algo de repente. Todo en su mente encajaba por fin.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí.-Cogió el manojo de llaves que le había quitado a uno de los guardias inconscientes y abrió la celda.

Ayudó a Chico Bestia a caminar un poco y luego subió rápido las escaleras, sin importarle que Chico Bestia se quedara atrás.

-¡No me has dado ni un beso cuando he salido!

.Na hoy tiempo para bromas ni para besos. Tengo que salvarte la vida.

-No me digas que somos primos.

Subieron y casis e quedaron sin aire. La poción no duraría mucho más. Las escaleras se empezaron a hundir tras ellos. A duras penas Chico Bestia conseguía subir e ir a lado de Raven. Llegaron fuera y la escalera terminó de hundirse. Respiraron con normalidad, después de un rato de ansiedad.

-¿Aún no se ha apagado el Sol?-Dijo Chico Bestia, cegado por la luz.

-No, solo llevas ahí tres meses.

-¿Ahora me explicarás que está…?

-No hay tiempo-Repitió. Le cogió la mano y aparecieron junto a Arella.

-Raven-Dijo esta, emocionada de ver a su hija con vida.

-Mamá, te presento a Chico Bestia.

-Parece que por fin nos conocemos decentemente.-Dijo él, con una sonrisa cansada, pero que agradecía enormemente todo lo que Arella había hecho por él.

-Es mi…novio.-Continuó, sonrojándose.

-Creo que por fin has conseguido lo que querías-Dijo Arella a Chico Bestia.

-Jeje…-Rió él, avergonzado.

-Siempre preguntaba por ti y me pedía que te cuidase si te veía.

Raven miró a Chico Bestia y por un momento se olvidó del resto del mundo.

(Rv: ¡Eeeeeeeeeooooooooo! ¡El resto del mundo está en peligro!)

(N/A: ¡Contras! Es verdad! )

-Ahora salvaré a tus amigos y cuando Trigon venga a buscarlos le lanzaré encima esta poción-Dijo, señalando un caldero enorme con líquido rojo.

-¿Qué es?

-Una poción que llevo preparando dese que naciste para eliminar a tu padre.

(N/A: Es una poción muy compleja y necesita tiempo ¬¬U ¿Algún problema?)

Arella hizo aparecer a los otros tres titans.

-¡Raven! ¡Chico Bestia!

-¡Estás a salvo! ¡Y tú estás viva!

-¡Y nosotros también!-Arruinó el momento Cyborg xD.

-Gracias por preocuparte ¬¬.

-¿De nada?

-Escondeos por si necesito ayuda.

Los cinco titans se ocultaron tras las cortinas que daban al dormitorio de Arella.

Oyeron la voz furiosa de Trigon, un hechizo rápido y preciso y un grito aterrador mezclado con el sonido de líquido vertiéndose. Cuando los titans salieron, un líquido rojo con ojos brillantes y con pinta de mala leche se hallaba dentro de una botella que Arella sujetaba con la mano.

-Gracias por ayudarnos.-Dijo Robin, estrechándole la mano a Arella.

-Ha hecho mucho por nosotros.-Agradeció Starfire, con una gran sonrisa.

-Puede venir a la torre cuando quiera.-Añadió Cyborg.

-Gracias por cuidarme tanto.-Repitió Chico Bestia.

-Te quiero, mamá. -Raven la abrazó, cosa que no tenía por costumbre.

Raven abrió un portal para que pudieran regresar y Arella se despidió de ellos con lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

Una vez en casa, todos los titans se sentaron en el sofá a descansar. Cyborg tenía comida en las manos y calmaba su hambre. Star le ponía una venda en el brazo a Robin, que la miraba empanado como un tonto. (xD) Y Raven y Chico Bestia se encontraban más alejados del resto.

-Tengo que contarte algo importante. Me di cuenta allí abajo y me dijiste que te lo contase. Este es el mejor momento.

Chico Bestia asintió y Raven empezó a relatar su historia.

* * *

Y aquí lo dejo que me duelen los ojos. Este también se me caba de ocurrir, como el anterior y otro capitulo en el que también meciono que lo escribí sobre la marcha xD Sinceramente esta capi y el anterioro me parecen mejores que el otor que me salió espontáneo xD. Bueno, como ya suponeis algunos (aunque es de cajón) esto es casi el final. Veré si puedo ampliarlo a dos capitulos, pero yo diría que va en uno. Por lo tanto este es el penúltimo capitulo. (Oooooooooooooh! xD) Si la gente empieza a pedir Lemon (creo que era con 2 "M" pero me da igual! no sé escribirlo! xD) y hay mayoría y me toca escribirlo serán el último capitulo y el Lemon (...) si no, el próximo será el último. ^^ Gracias, espero que el final sea del arado de todo el mundo.


	9. ·:Confesiones:·

Bueeeeeno...Por fin llego al final del fic. No tiene sentido seguir ocultando el nombre de "la otra persona" xD Por eso lo pongo en este, que es el ú ya dije en algún capitulo anterior (¿Algún capitulo? Lo dije desde el primero, pero bueno xD) no es muy bueno, pero intento que sean más o menos agradables, puesto que es el primer fic que escribo ^-^. Espero no decepcionaros demasiado con este último (y pésimo -.-) capitulo.

* * *

…**..·:CONFESIONES:·…..**

**CBx¿…? (Rae)**

Raven empezó su relato:

-Me dijiste que te contase porque tenía que salvarte la vida y creo que es el momento de contártelo.-Miró un momento a los demás para asegurarse de que no los escuchaban.- Todo empezó a aclararse cuando comprendí que mi padre te atacaba a ti y no a mí. Era por una conexión que existía entre nosotros. Lo que mi padre no sabía es que esa conexión no se había generado hasta hoy. Luego comprendí otra cosa que te explicaré al final de mi relato.-El chico asintió y la animó a seguir. Ella cogió aire y prosiguió.- Mi padre sospechaba que nuestra relación iba más allá de la amistad. Él pensaba que entre tú y yo había algo más. Seguramente te preguntarás porqué, puesto que no lo recuerdas.-Se detuvo a mirarlo a la cara, con una expresión que dejaba claro a lo que se refería.

-Tienes razón. No sé de qué me estás hablando. No me acuerdo de que puede haber…

Raven puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que era algo "torpe para pensar" pero no que fuera TAN tonto.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que fue el veintitrés de hace tres meses y TODO lo que hicimos?

-¡AH!-Cayó en la cuenta, por fin.-No…no hace falta 6//6

-Pues se pensaba que tú y yo estábamos juntos.

-¿Por eso iba a por mí? ¿Para qué yo te llevara a él?

-No del todo. Él quería matarte a ti también. Cuando pasó lo que pasó algo de mi debería de haberse quedado en ti y eso, que es lo que nos unía, te hacía casi tan poderoso como yo para ayudar a Trigon a destruir el mundo. Intentó juntarnos a los dos para aumentar el poder al doble, por eso te mantuvo con vida.

-Pero dijiste que la relación que Trigon pensaba que había entre nosotros se había establecido hoy.

-Si-Continuó ella-. Por eso he dicho que "algo de mí debería de haberse quedado en ti". Cuando pasó eso tú y yo no éramos nada, por lo tanto no se generó ninguna conexión de poderes.

-Por lo tanto, Trigon estaba equivocado.-Se alegró Chico Bestia.-Pero, sigo sin entender que tuvieras que salvarme la vida, sino había problema alguno.

-Eso es lo que tenía que explicarte-Se empezó a incomodar ella-. Verás, no había ninguna conexión de poderes, pero si había otra conexión entre nosotros.

Chico Bestia iba a abrir la boca para preguntar, pero no le hizo falta. Raven, con las mejillas algo coloreadas de rojo cogió la mano de Chico Bestia y la puso en su ya notable barriga. Chico Bestia abrió mucho los ojos y sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-Estoy embarazada. Y al tener un hijo la profecía pasa al bebé. Como aún no ha nacido se reparte entre los padres, es decir, tú yo. Por eso, no había una conexión de poderes, pero sí éramos los autorizados, por así decirlo, a cumplir la profecía hasta que llegara el poseedor.

Chico Bestia lo entendió todo. Pero había algo que le preocupó de repente.

-El bebé…estará bien ahora que tu padre no está, ¿no?

Raven sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Chico Bestia relajó el gesto. Tras tres meses de soledad había conocido a lo que sería su futuro hijo. La abrazó por la cintura, con una mano en el lugar donde notaba los latidos del bebé. Desde aquel día se había convertido en el hombre más feliz del mundo, se sentía el padre más afortunado y sabía que, por fin, formaba parte de una familia a la que no pensaba abandonar jamás.

* * *

¡Wooow! Ha sido muy bueno, ¿eh? (**_IRONÍA_**) Remarcado y todo xD. La verdad, me decepcioné a mi misma con este capitulo T.T. Pero yo no sy quien para opinar, porque me da la sensación de que todo lo que hago o escribo está mal. Espero que opinen todos o la mayoría porque es el último y quiero que me digan que les pareció.

**P.D:** No hay Lemon porque nadie emlo ha pedido, lo siento por los que querían, lo estaban leyendo y no han escrito por cualquier motivo. Si se empieza a pedir o lo que sea yo añadiré un capitulo. Pero solo si puedo, porque no he escrito ninguno y se me dará mal seguro xD.

Gracis por haberlo leído y por dejar comentarios. Y siento la decepción .


	10. ·:Flashback:·

Hola! ^^ Os explico: No se porque hago esto, creo que por aburrimiento. Pero me apetecía continuarlo un poco, a ver si cae algún review, que no se porque me hace mucho ilu recibirlos (creo que porque son los únicos mensajes que suelo recibir T.T -//-u) Así que lo sigo un poco, pero no sé como narices va a salir, supongo que como vaya surgiendo. El caso es que este fic se titula "MEMORIA" y en cierto punto de la historia Chico Bestia tiene un recuerdo de lo que pasó aquella noche en la que su vida dio un cambio, mandandole a ser el objetivo de Trigon para destruir a Raven. Pues bien, es hora de que sepáis como pasó todo, de que tengáis constancia del recuerdo completo de aquella noche. Espero que os guste, a los que lo hayáis encontrado xD

* * *

**Flashback.**

Delicada noche de Abril, brisa suave soplaba fuera, se notaba mucho más en la azotea. Era agradable, muy agradable. Esa suave brisa traía un aroma ligero pero fácil de percibir. Nunca había vivido una noche como aquella. La chica gótica descansaba los ojos. Había estado meditando hasta tarde y después se había dedicado a leer. Sus ojos estaban agitados y antes de emprender el camino a su habitación estaba relajando su mente. Además, así podía notar esa brisa que suavizaba la piel y ese delicioso olor que traía el aire. Intentó identificar de que flores o arboles provenía ese olor. ¿Azahar? ¿Rosas? ¿Que olor era aquel? Pronto notó otro olor. Era un perfume de hombre. Supuso que Robin habría ido a mirar el cielo y sería él. Pero Robin no usaba un perfume como ese. Nunca había olido nada igual en la torre. No sabía porque, pero esa fragancia le atraía. Era la colonia de hombre más agradable que jamás había tenido el placer de percibir.

-Hola.-Habló Chico Bestia.

-Hola.-Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró como hacía normalmente, pero su corazón latía un poco más acelerado y sus mejillas se habían puesto de color rosa.

¿Se había enamorado de la fragancia de Chico Bestia? ¿Chico Bestia? ¿A quien le había robado la colonia? Había estado muchas veces cerca de él y sabía que no olía así. ¿O si...? Quizá no se había parado a percibir su aroma. Ahora se daba cuenta de que olía especial y maravillosamente bien. Se detuvo a percibir ese delicioso olor que la hacía delirar.

-Sabia que estarías aquí, pero no encontraba otro sitio que me ayudase a conciliar el sueño. Acabo de despertarme de un sueño extraño.-Era un sueño en el que se besaba con alguien de la torre a quien no llegaba a ver tras jugar con Cyborg un rato.-Espero que no te moleste-Mentiroso. Sabias que ella estaba allí y únicamente te despertaste porque sabes que a esta hora está sola y solo te hará caso a ti.

-No me importa. Lo dices como si no pudieses estar en cualquier parte de tu casa.

-Bueno... Tu no sueles querer estar conmigo.

-Eso no es cierto. Solo no me gustan algunos de tus chistes.-Mentirosa. No solo te has dado cuenta de lo genial que huele, si no que te encantan sus chistes y estas loquita por él.

(Perdonar por meterme así en la historia, pero odia las mentiras tan grandes y me cabreo con ellos jajaja...)

-Supongo que no son muy buenos-Sonrió él. Tras un largo silencio ligeramente incomodo pero agradable de respirar volvió a hablar.- Hace una noche muy agradable.

-Si.-Chico Bestia la miraba de reojo, pero ella hizo como que no lo hubiese notado. Lo vio, también de reojo, cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo. Supuso que a él también le gustaba mucho ese olor a … lo que fuera eso.-¿A que huele?

-Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de que el paraíso huele así o incluso no tan bien.-Dijo él, soltando el aire de su profunda respiración, en la que había aspirado el perfume de ella.

-_No sé que olor será ese, pero no creo que sea para tanto. Solo es jazmín. Jazmín, si._

-Como me gustaría poder respirarlo siempre tan de cerca como ahora.-Se le escapó al chico verde.

-Solo es jazmín, Chico Bestia. Tampoco es el mejor olor del mundo.-Y después de olerlo a él lo sabía muy bien.

-Reconozco el olor del jazmín, no es este. Es como... Como... Huele como a flores... Es muy agradable.-Dijo él, sonriendo levemente.

-¿Flores, dices?-Se giró ella, bruscamente.

-Si. Justo a flores. Y es lo mejor que jamás he olido.-Afirmó él, ya muy seguro.

-_"Alada"-_Dijo ella, girando de nuevo para ver la ciudad ante ellos.

-¿Perdón?

-_"Alada"-_Repitió. La primera vez había sido clara, y ahora lo repitió de nuevo un poco más alto.

-Eso es una colonia, ¿cierto?

-Es la que llevo. Es de... flores.-Sus mejillas se colorearon.

-Ah...-Dijo él, dándole a entender que lo había comprendido, y también se puso rojo, mientras desviaba la vista.-Hu... Huele muy bien, Raven.

-Gracias.

-Por eso dijiste antes que olía a jazmín. El aire huele así.-Dijo él, que al no concentrarse más en el olor a flores había percibido el jazmín en el aire.

-S-si.-Tartamudeó la tímida chica gótica.

Permanecieron casi treinta minutos en silencio. Sus miradas se empezaron a cruzar de vez en cuando y dejaron de mirarse. Chico Bestia andaba perdido en pensamientos y Raven en la ciudad. La contemplaba casi con expectación, como si nunca antes la hubiese visto. Todos sus puntitos brillantes y el agua azul que rodeaba la torre le ayudarían a pensar en otra cosa que no fuese la voz de Chico Bestia, los ojos de Chico Bestia, el olor de Chico Bestia... Definitivamente en Chico Bestia. Él, por el contrario, pensaba en ella sin cesar, como si no quisiera sacarla de su cabeza. En realidad, pensaba formas de hablarle. La miró varias veces, pero ella no viraba la cabeza hacia él. En un par de ocasiones, dándose cuenta de los continuos movimientos, lo había mirado, pero él no la miraba a ella y no coincidieron.

-Raven.-Dijo una vez, muy bajito, para llamarla. No esperaba que lo oyese., pero ella giró muy rápido. Buscaba una excusa para mirarlo.

-¿Si?-Casi se rompió el cuello, buscando los ojos esmeraldas del joven.

-Yo... em... Lo de tu colonia.-Empezó.-_¡¿"Lo de tu colonia"?! ¿Eres más imbécil de lo que piensan los demás o que, Garfield? Vamos, díselo. Está preparado. ¿Si lo hiciste con Terra como no lo vas a hacer con ella? Porque tengo miedo de terminar de perder a Raven... Eso es lo que me pasa._

_-_¿Si?-Lo animó ella.

-Hule muy bien y por eso dije lo que dije.

-Bien, vale. Supongo que es normal.-Le contestó, sin estar segura de que fuese algo muy bueno que decirle.-A mi también me gusta mucho como hueles tú. ¡O sea, tu colonia, y eso!-Se apresuró a decir, al intentar arreglarlo.

-Vale...-No sabía que decirle ahora.

-Bueno... Buenas noches.-Dijo ella, levantándose.-Me voy a la cama.-Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la cara.-No le digas esto a nadie, pero lo necesitaba.-Dijo, intentando parecer normal. Objetivo conseguido.

-Ah... Bueno, vale...-Se quedó un tiempo sin reacción-¡Y...!-Saltó él, completamente decidido. Supuso que lo de su olor a colonia y aquel beso de buenas noches le había impulsado un poco. Raven se disponía a irse ya a su cuarto, cuando la voz de Chico Bestia la paralizó.

-¿Si?-Dijo ella, y esta vez se le escapó un tono de "espero que sea lo que deseo que me digas", aunque no lo percibieron ninguno de los dos.

-Yo...-Chico Bestia se puso de pie y se colocó frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos. Raven percibió la decisión del chico y se asustó un poco. Su emoción creció y no sabía porque, pero estaba atacada y, seguramente, roja.-Raven, yo... Te... Te quiero.-Dijo.

El silencio reinó durante diez minutos. Raven escuchaba a su corazón. Latía con rapidez y fuerza, deseoso de salirse del pecho y abrazar a Chico Bestia. Luego este quería saltar sobre él y besar al chico con fuerza y con todas esas ganas acumuladas. Raven hizo todo esto por él. Rodeó el cuello de Chico Bestia y juntó su boca con la de él. El sabor de sus labios era como siempre lo había imaginado, solo que increíblemente mejor.

Chico Bestia contuvo la respiración y luego se relajó. Raven le correspondía y encima con un beso, que más podía pedir. El sueño que había tenido esa noche se hacía realidad. Raven lo empujó un poco contra la pared, dejándose llevar.

Chico Bestia se llevó en gran golpe en la cabeza, pero no le importó. Solo se preocupó un poco porque notó algunas lagunas. De repente se había olvidado de algo que , aunque no viniese a cuento, rondaba por su cabeza. Pero no importaba. Estaba besando a Raven, no había nada mejor. Y por si fuera poco notaba su aroma a flores con mucha más intensidad, y eso le gustaba mucho. La rodeó más fuerte con sus brazos y luego se separaron unos momentos.

-Creo...-Empezó Raven con voz entrecortada-Que... habrán explotado... Muchas cosas allí abajo.

-No importa, ya las arreglará Cy.-Comentó él, y se lanzó de nuevo a por su boca... ¿Quien era Cy?No lo recordó por un momento, pero no le importaba. Bajó hasta el cuello de ella y lo besó con suavidad. El perfume de ella penetró en su nariz. No era nada molesto, era mucho más agradable de cerca, y eso que de lejos era, según él, "el paraíso".

Raven la pasó las manos por la espalda. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo era verdaderamente feliz del todo. Disfrutaba mucho con aquel beso de amor verdadero. Era el único amor verdadero que había sentido. Lo pudo diferenciar porque ya había sentido algo parecido cuando apareció Malchior, pero aquello nunca llegó a aproximarse a lo que sentía por Chico Bestia desde que lo conocía.

Chico Bestia tiró de la mano de ella sin dejar de besarla y entraron en la torre. Se dirigía a su dormitorio, aún tirando de ella, pero no recordaba muy bien donde estaba, ya se miraría ese golpe mañana, ahora solo existían él y Raven.

-Parece que te has perdido.-Dijo ella, con una risa, al separarse de él porque no se ubicaba.

-Llevame a mi habitación, ¿quieres?-Preguntó, avergonzado.

-_¿Y ahora tiene sueño? Es más rarito de lo que me esperaba..._

Llegaron al dormitorio y Raven abrió la puerta. Se llevó una sorpresa. Chico Bestia parecía empezar a madurar.

-¿Y todo esto?-Estaba todo ordenado y las cosas infantiles ya no formaban parte de la decoración del entorno.

-No me gustaba mi cuarto. Pensé que no era muy normal tenerlo así. Y que a ti te gustaría verlo bien... Aunque no recuerdo como pensé en hacerlo...

Ella rió un poco y lo besó de nuevo. Luego lo soltó para dejar que se acostara a dormir, pero él la besó de nuevo.

-¿No vas a dormir?

-¿A dormir?-Chico Bestia empezó a reírse hasta perder casi todo el aire de su cuerpo.

-No me hace gracia. ¿A que si no vienes aquí?

-Creía-Dijo él, poniéndose recto de nuevo y mirándola fijamente-que no haría falta explicarlo.-La besó de nuevo, con más fuerza y rapidez. Ella abrió los ojos y luego se dejó manejar. Lo dejó abrazarla y besarla y luego llevarla cerca de la cama y recostarla encima de las sabanas.

-Te quiero-Se le escapó a ella cuando dejó su boca y lo miró a los ojos. Era al primera vez que lo confesaba en voz alta... Y era maravilloso.

-Y yo a ti...-Pensaba. Sabía que era ella, pero no le salía le nombre, era cosa del golpe, seguro, pero no se quería arriesgar a que lo odiase de repente por ser incapaz de recordar el nombre y serle imposible dejarla allí para ir a mirarse la cabeza.-mi amor.-Terminó.

Se besaron otra vez. Chico Bestia empezó a levantar la ropa de Raven hasta descubrir sus curvas y dejarlas libres de ropas inútiles que le impedían apreciar tanta belleza. Ahora si recordaba el nombre por completo. ¿Como para olvidalo mucho tiempo cuando llevaba toda su vida adorando esa palabra?

-Chico Bestia...-Susurró ella, con los ojos cerrados.

Chico Bestia se cubrió con la sábana, encima de Raven, y continuó besandola con pasión. Raven dejó escapar algunos gemidos cuando él empezó a moverse hacia adelante y atrás. Chico Bestia le acariciaba la cara con suavidad. No quería hacerlo daño y estaba preocupado. Siguieron asi durante mucho tiempo...

* * *

Eran las seis o las siete de la mañana en Jump City. Era extraño que se hubiese despertado una hora como esa, pero notaba algo raro y su sueño era intranquilo. Sin abrir los ojos supo que había alguien a su lado. Sus brazos rodeaban con fuerza una cintura delgada y de piel suave. No llevaba nada puesto y eso le extrañó más aún, pero no quería abrir los ojos. Aquella persona se movió un poco. Noto que la mantenía pegada a su cuerpo y quiso adivinar quien estaba en su cama. La persona desconocida se movió otra vez y habló por fin.

-Buenos días-Dijo una voz amable.-Lo de anoche estuvo muy bien.

Por intuición supo que había sonreído. Reconocía la acostumbraba voz porque estaba acostumbrado a oírla con frecuencia, pero no encontraba el rostro de la persona correspondiente. La voz era suave y amable y le trataba con cariño. Intentó recordar qué hizo el día anterior o a quien había visto por última vez. Nada. No recordaba nada. Sería por el cansancio. Se durmió de nuevo, sin soltar aquel cuerpo que, aún sin saber de quién era, le resultaba tan agradable. Sobre las diez y media o las once se despertó otra vez. Ya no notaba cansancio y pudo abrir los ojos. Nadie. Ya no había nadie. Intentó seguir recordando e intentaba ubicar la voz en el lugar correcto. Nadie de la Torre T concordaba con la voz, puesto que ahora la recordaba distorsionada. Ni siquiera distinguía si era masculina o femenina. Continuó haciendo memoria mientras se levantaba y encontraba sus pantalones colgados del cabezal de su cama. Y entonces ... ¡Cyborg!

Recordaba haber visto a Cyborg. Había estado jugando a videojuegos con él hasta muy tarde. ¿Aquello significaba ... QUE SE HABÍA ACOSTADO CON CYBROG?! ¡¡NO!! ¡Ni loco! Pero ya no se fiaba ni de sí mismo. ¿Se había vuelto amnésico? ¿Se había dado un golpe en la cabeza? Llegó a pensar que alguien le había robado su memoria …

* * *

Y así es como comienza-acaba la historia xD Que raro suena, pero es el capitulo final que indica como empieza xD Espero que a alguien le haya gustado y a los que no, lo siento, no sé hacer nada mejor xD O si pero ahora no me sale, no sé xD.

Bye, gracias! ^^


End file.
